


Love Is Blind

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2014 turtles. Co written with ghouliasally on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blind

One night two girls were walking around at night. They had been walking for a long time. The girl with medium brown skin and black hair spoke up. " Dana? I think we are lost?"

Dana was a girl with boy short white hair and blue eyes. She looked at her.  
"Yeah I think we are. There's a castle up ahead. Let's stay there for the night."

Wolfina nodded. Unsure of what or who lived there. She opened the castle door and closed it.

Dana went inside with her as well. They found separate bedrooms across from each other and they said good night and they went and laid on the beds and fell asleep. Little did they know that two beings smelled them and they were on the move. 

Leo was on a balcony, when he smelled a girl inside his castle. He grinned evilly. He ran down the stairs and into Dana's room. He took in more of her scent.  
Wolfina was sleeping until she heard movement outside her door.

Raph smelled Wolfina and he silently went inside her room and stalked over to her bed where she was sleeping. He breathed in more of her as he smirked.  
Dana was still sleeping unaware of what was in her room.

Leo quickly took Dana to his room. He hid her from Raph. He wanted her for himself.  
Wolfina could soon feel someone next to her. She looked up to see Raph. " Ahhhh! Get away! Get away!"

Raph silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth and he picked her up and he took her to his room bolting the door shut so none of his brothers could disturb him from having 'fun' with this girl.  
Dana woke up her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream.

Leo covered her mouth not wanting his brothers to hear. He then uncovered her mouth and tried to bite her.  
Wolfina screamed and her eyes widened with fear. She then saw him in what light the moon brought. 

Dana started screaming. She ducked and moved away so that he couldn't drink her blood. Luckily for Leo Raph had his own girl and Donnie and Mikey were out hunting.  
"Get away from me! What are you?" she asked in fear.  
Raph silenced her mouth again with his hand as he leaned down to her neck and tried to bite her.

Leo looked at her. " I am a vampire. Also a mutant turtle. My name's Leonardo. You may call me Leo."  
Wolfina punched his stomach. She then ran to the door to find it bolted and locked. She turned around and coward in fear.

But the punch hardly fazed him because of his plastron shell. In a flash he went over to her and picked her up and pinned her down on the bed. With his inhuman strength he kept her pinned and she couldn't escape from him. He leaned down and sunk his fangs into her neck sucking her blood.  
"I'm Dana. What do you want with me Leo?! I am not a juice box!" she yelled at him.

Leo growled angrily. He then pinned her to a wall and stuck his fangs into her neck. He sucked her blood.  
Wolfina struggled to get loose. She slowly was becoming a vampire. She soon knew she was one. 

Dana grunted in pain. She began struggling.  
"Let me go Leo now!" she said.  
She knew she would be safe because she can't turn into a vampire. Her grandpa when she was very young made her drink an elixir that prevented her from changing into anything.  
Raph sunk his fangs deeper into her neck drinking more of her blood growling in lust.

Leo soon noticed Dana wasn't changing. He was getting furious. He then sunk in deeper.  
Wolfina soon used her new strength to push Raph off of her. " what did you do? What am I?"

Raph smirked at her.  
"I changed you. You're a vampire now babe."  
Dana groaned in pain still squirming. She started to cry.  
"Leo please let me go!" she sobbed.

Leo heard her screams and finally let go. " Why aren't you changing?!" He punched a wall.  
Wolfina was shocked. " A...,a.., vampire?! Who are you?!" She yelled.

Dans sank down to the ground and flinched in fear. She started shaking as she continued to cry.  
"I-I don't know! Please stop yelling! You're scaring me!" she sobbed.  
"The name's Raphael but I prefer Raph. I'm a vampire and so are my brothers," he explained to her.

Leo stopped yelling realizing how scared Dana was. He soon tried calming her down.  
" Oh?! Well, I'm Wolfina. Please call me, Wolf." Wolfina answered him. She looked at him now being able to sense heat from humans, but he had none.

Dana still in a state of panic ran to the door but it was locked.  
"Let me out of here and let me go!" she yelled.  
Raph smiled at her as he went over to her and kissed her cheek softly.

" No! You can not go. You will tell about us to the people in the nearby town." He answered her.  
Wolfina blushed and tried to regain herself. She then felt a growl escape her throat.

"Why would I do that? I don't even care about you bring a vampire or about the townspeople. I'm not even from here! I'm from NYC in the U.S. Now let me go!" she shouted at him.  
Raph smirked at her.  
"You're hungry babe. You can drink my blood here," he said pointing to his neck.

Leo stared her down. He then took her and opened the door until he heard Mikey and Don's voices coming back from the hunt. He quickly shut the door.  
Wolfina did as she was told. She sucked his blood. She instantly felt better. She also noticed Raph's eyes, they were a amber. 

Dana noticed Leo's eyes were a pretty blue like hers. She blushed.  
"Leo please let me go!" she whimpered.  
Raph smirked at her.  
"What is it babe? Like what you see?" he asked flirting with her. 

Leo soon was smirking. " hey, Dana, babe? Come over here." He patted a place on the bed where he had sat down.  
Wolfina blushed but growled lowly. " um..., yeah, I do." 

Dana blushed and shook her head no.  
"Leo I want to leave please let me out of here!" she whined cutely.  
Raph smirked as he brought her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Leo shook his head no. He continued to pat the spot on the bed. " c'mon I'm not that scary, babe. Am I?"  
Wolfina snuggled into him. She then kissed him back.

Dana sighed and went over and sat on the bed.  
"And what did you call me? B-babe?" she asked nervously stuttering.  
Raph licked her bottom lip asking for entrance.

" yeah, I did babe." He flirted. He then kissed her. He kissed harder as he went.  
Wolfina let him in. 

Dana blushed as she moaned in the kiss and separated from his lips. She slapped him really hard across his cheek.  
"First you want my blood and now you're flirting with me? What has gotten into you!" she demanded angrily.  
Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth as he French kissed her.

Leo smiled and unlocked the door hoping Dana wouldn't leave. He watched to see what she would do.  
Wolfina blushed. She smirked. " like what ya see?" She asked. 

Dana got up and she was going to the door but Leo was stopping her. He didn't want her to go.  
Raph smirked at her as he growled and tackled her onto the bed kissing her neck and leaving hickies.

Leo soon noticed how she was reacting and smirked. He wanted her to stay.  
Wolfina howled and moaned. She was surprised by Raph's actions.

Dans opened the door and she walked out as she was going to the front door.  
Raph began licking and sucking in her neck leaving love bites and drinking more of her blood.

Leo followed her and beat her to the front door. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to his room.  
" You can never leave. You can't be trusted and for that you must be punished by taking away your freedom."  
Wolfina moaned. She was enjoying this. She howled louder.

Dana started to struggle as she began to cry tears falling down her cheeks.  
'But I said I wouldn't tell anyone about you guys! I promise! Besides you unlocked the door meaning I could go. Please let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" she said sobbing.  
Raph went up to her face and and he nibbled on her earlobe.

Leo frowned to see her cry. His eyes softened a bit. He soon had to tell her she would be leaving alone.  
" Your friend Wolfina? Is now one of us. You are free to go, but she must stay." He hung his head in sadness.  
Wolfina whimpered and howled his name. " Raphie!"

Dana looked at him lost and confused. Then she became angry.  
"First I could go then I can't go and now I can go again? Make up your friggin mind! Also I understand. But I got lost and I don't know how to get back," she spat at him.  
Raph smirked as he sucked on her earlobe licking the nub.

Leo had a saddened look on his face. He nodded. " I will show you the way." He answered.  
Wolfina smirked and howled once more.

Dana sighed.  
"Look I can't stay. I want to but I can't. I like you Leo but we're from two different worlds. I'm a human and you're a vampire. It won't work out. I will die before you ever do," she explained sadly.  
Raph then went further down as he began groping her boobs.

Leo nodded to say he understood. " here is a map to the town nearby. It should help you." He said.  
Wolfina moaned softly. 

Dana was determined. She looked up at Leo.  
"Leo I want to make this work. I want to be with you. Don't shove me away. Embrace me and never let me go ok?" she said blushing now looking away from him.  
Raph took off her shirt as he began swirling his tongue on her nipples making the buds harden as he pinched the other and squeezed it.

Leo smiled. " You want to stay?" He kissed her gently.  
Wolfina howled louder. " Ahhhh!" She moaned.

Dana nodded kissing him back.  
Raph went down kissing her stomach while he rubbed her thighs.

" hey, baby, c'mon over here and watch the stars with me." Leo said.  
Wolfina tried to keep back a moan. She was enjoying this, but knew she was still afraid.

Dana blushed and nodded at him. She went over to Leo.  
Raph then went down spreading her legs while he made hickies on her thighs while he fingered her.

Leo smiled and held Dana close to him. The stars had begun a meteor shower.  
Wolfina couldn't hold back the moans anymore. She began to moan his name.

Dana looked up at Leo sadly.  
"Leo do you not like me? Do you want to be with me?" she asked almost on the verge of crying.  
Raph took his finger out and replaced it with his tongue swirling his tongue around licking her inner walls.

Leo noticed her sadness. " I love you, baby. Yes, I want to be with you." He smiled sweetly.  
Wolfina moved as he did, she had no experience with this sorta thing. She was scared. 

Dana smiled at him. She kissed his cheek and nodded blushing.  
Raph then took his tongue out.  
"You want me to stop babe?" he asked her seriously.

Leo smirked and held her a little tighter.  
Wolfina started to show a scared expression on her face.  
" I'm sorry, I've never done this sorta thing before. I'm kind of scared."

Dana grinned at him.  
"You know I think you're sexy and hot right?" she said blushing looking away from him.  
Raph nuzzled her cheek and stroked it gently.  
"It's ok Wolf. If you don't want me to I will wait ok?"

Leo nuzzles her. " I could tell by your actions and yes, I did." He smirked.  
Wolfina face turned from scared to relief.  
" I would like to wait. I've got to get to know you first."

Dana pouted cutely at him.  
"Oh really? And just how did you know? What actions?" she asked seriously.  
Raph nodded and smiled at her kissing her cheek gently.

" I can sense heat in a humans body and yours was very hot, babe." He answered her.  
Wolfina cuddled closer to him. " thank you." She mouthed.

Dana blushed and crossed her arms getting nervous.  
"I-I don't think you're hot or sexy at all Leo! I was lying!" she stuttered blushing.  
Raph sighed as he nuzzled her neck.  
"I love you Wolf."

Leo then noticed her blushing as she said that. " you do think I'm hot and sexy. Your cheeks are beet red." He smirked.  
Wolfina smiled. " I love you too, Raph."

Dana stopped blushing.  
"No I do not think you're hot and sexy at all!" she said.  
Raph smirked at her.  
"Oh really babe? Then show me how much you love me!" he said laying down on his back.

Leo frowned and kissed her. " you must love me, if you've stayed this long. It's almost morning." He said.  
Wolfina blushed. She then kissed his neck and nuzzles it.

Dana sighed and facepalmed herself.  
"Leo I was lying. I do think you're hot and sexy but I don't love you. I just like you for now ok? Don't rush it and I said that I would stay remember?" she explained to him.  
Raph churred.

Leo nodded, he understood. " Sure, we will take things slow. And yes I remember. " he smiled.  
Wolfina blushed a even red shade. " you like that?"

Dana then laid down on the bed.  
"Leo show me how much you love me," she said cutely blushing.  
Raph nodded chirping.

Leo smirked and kissed her softly.  
Wolfina then continued to nuzzle and kiss him. 

Dana moaned in the kiss kissing him back.  
Raph kissed her back deepening the kiss growling.

Leo deepened the kiss and chirped. He truly loved her.  
Wolfina growled and kissed a little harder, unsure of herself.

Dana roughly kissed him back loving his sexy sounds he sounds he would make.  
Raph bit her lower lip asking for entrance.

Leo kissed even harder, growled lowly.  
Wolfina let him in, still a little unsure, but gaining courage.

Dana licked his lips shoving her tongue into his mouth French kissing him.  
Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth tongue battling hers.

Leo growled and a let a little moan slide past.  
Wolfina moaned. 

Dana began to tongue battle with his.  
Raph caressed all over inside her mouth exploring the already known territory.

Leo smirked. He tried to win.  
Wolfina growled even lower, loving this. 

Dana smiled as she came out on top.  
Raph came out on top.

Leo moaned, loving every minute.  
Wolfina howled happily.

"Oh Leo I want more," she said cutely to him.  
Raph smirked at her.  
"You know babe you sure are sexy."

Leo nodded still taking things slowly. He began nibbling and licking her earlobe.  
Wolfina blushed.

Dana started to moan.  
"Leo!" she moaned.  
Raph kept smirking at her as he groped her boob and squeezed it.

" Dana!" Leo moaned as he now was licking her stomach.  
Wolfina soon was howling like crazy, she was scared but happy.

Dana sighed.  
"Leo you forgot my neck!" she whined.  
Raph stopped and looked at her.  
"It's ok baby I will not have sex with you yet ok? Just other things to pleasure you ok?" he told her.

Leo then started to leave love bites and kissing her neck.  
" that better baby?" He smirked.  
Wolfina nodded.

Dana blushed and nodded moaning.  
"Leo my chest now please?' she asked cutely to him.  
Raph smiled as he swirled his tongue in her nipple making it harden while pinching the other.

Leo nodded. He ripped off her shirt, sucking and biting her chest.  
Wolfina moaned louder. 

Dana moaned.  
"L-Leo!" she moaned out.  
Raph then switched and continued.

Leo smirked and grinned.  
" Dana? Do you want more?" He asked.  
Wolfina bit his shoulder leaving love bites.

Dana nodded and blushed.  
Raph groaned. 

Leo went down to her skirt and slid it off. He then took off her underwear, and licked her downstairs.  
Wolfina smirked. 

Dana arched her back moaning.  
"Ahh Leo!"  
Raph then bit her shoulder hard marking her as his digging his teeth into her now undead flesh drawing blood licking it.

Leo's smirk grew wider. He then licked the inside.  
Wolfina groaned and moaned loud.

Dana gripped the sheets moaning.  
"Ahh Leo please!" she pleaded.  
Raph then began to suck her blood again.

Leo then licked harder.  
Wolfina moaned louder.

Dana moaned again.  
Raph drank more of her blood. 

Leo smirked. He was enjoying this.  
Wolfina whimpered.

Dana whimpered.  
"Leo please I want you inside me," she said.  
Raph smirked as he then stopped drinking her blood and kissed her lips softly.

Leo nodded and went inside of her slowly. Going in and out.  
Wolfina blushed. She was enjoying Raph's love.

Dana screamed in pain as tears fell down her cheeks as he broke through her wall.  
Raph spoke to her.  
"Babe are you ready for it yet or no?" he asked her.

Leo moaned and grinned.  
Wolfina nodded yes.

Dana then felt pleasure as she started to moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
Raph nodded as he shoved his dick inside her thrusting slowly breaking through her wall. 

Leo went faster. He smirked.  
Wolfina screamed in pleasure. 

Dana arched her back and moaned.  
Raph rammed into her faster and went deeper inside her. 

Leo moaned. "~Dana!"  
Wolfina let a moan escape her lips. "~Raph!"

Dana flipped them so that she was on top and she began riding him as she put her hands on his chest moaning.  
"I want you to scream my name sexy," Dana whispered to him smiling.  
Raph gripped her hips and bucked into her.

Leo nodded. "Dana!" He screamed.  
Wolfina gripped his shoulders. 

Dana trusted into him faster and harder as she bit his shoulder really hard drawing blood licking it.  
"You're mine Leo and mine only got it?" she whispered sternly to him.  
Raph pounded deeper and faster into her as he grinded his body against hers.

Leo moaned. " I've got it, babe." He whispered huskily back to her.  
Wolfina then started to scream Raph's name. " Raphael!"

Dana smiled at him as she began kissing and stroking his plastron as she rammed into him more and faster grinding her body against his.  
Raph humped her and went at a quicker faster pace.

Leo started to ramming against her. He smirked.  
Wolfina humped back in rhythm.

Dana started to moan and whimper.  
"Leo!" she cried out in pleasure.  
Raph thrusted faster into her.

Leo soon reached his climax and released his seed into her.  
Wolfina was about to cum.

Dana got off of him and looked at Leo kissing his neck roughly.  
Raph soon came as he released inside her as he pulled out his dick and collapsed next to her panting.

Leo pulled out resting next to her. " Baby, that was great."  
Wolfina was panting and stroked Raph's cheek.

Dana looked at him and kissed his cheek nodding.  
"Yeah Leo it was. Sweetie you're such a killer in bed," she said grinning at him.  
Raph churred at her nuzzling her neck.

Leo nuzzles and kissed her.  
Wolfina smiled. " Baby, you were good."

Dana kissed him back and whimpered.  
Raph smirked at her stroking her cheek.  
"Oh really? Tell me how much babe," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Leo kissed her goodnight, before sleeping closing his eyes.  
Wolfina blushed. " This much!" She bit his lip and kissed him.

Before Dana went to sleep she shook Leo awake.  
"Leo if I'm gonna live here from now on I'm a mortal I still need to eat food you know but you don't have any," she said worried freaking out.  
Raph groaned in the kiss kissing her deeper. 

Leo nodded, understanding she needed to keep up her strength.  
“ First thing in the morning, I will send one of my servants to get some food for you.”  
Wolfina moaned. “ ~ Raphael!” 

Dana nodded to him and thanked him. She then laid down and cuddled next to Leo falling asleep.  
Raph kissed her roughly.

Leo looked at his cuddling partner and smiled sweetly. “ I love you Dana.” He whispered to her.  
Wolfina returned the kiss more roughly. 

Dana stirred in her sleep moaning.  
Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

Leo watched Dana concerned. “ Dana? Dana? Wake up, baby.” He half whispered.  
Wolfina howled. “ I love ya, Raphie.” She sweetly said. 

Dana woke up with tired eyes.  
"Leo what's wrong? I was just sleeping and you woke me up," she mumbled.  
Raph smirked at her stroking her cheek.  
"I love you too babe," he said nuzzling her.

Leo half smiled. “ You were moaning. I got worried, baby.”  
Wolfina blushed beet red.

Dana smiled at him and blushed.  
"I know sweetie it's because I was dreaming you were having sex with me," she mumbled looking away pouting cutely.  
Raph chuckled.

Leo smirked, kissing her cheek.  
Wolfina laughed and half smiled hiding her smile.

Dana blushed but then winced in pain as a spring in the mattress cut her right hip causing her to bleed.  
Raph held her close to him rubbing her hips.

Leo instantly went to her hip sucking and licking the blood.  
Wolfina moaned softly. “ Raphie, that feels good.”

Dana moaned digging her nails into his skin.  
"Leo please," she whimpered.  
Raph snickered.  
"You like this then too babe?" he asked her as he roughly groped her ass cheeks.

Leo growled lowly and went towards her neck leaving bite marks and love bite marks.  
He then inserted his manhood into her downstairs.  
Wolfina nodded moaning.

Dana whimpered and gasped with pleasure.  
"Seriously Leo round two? But we just had sex!" she whimpered.  
Raph smirked as he then began kneading her ass cheeks rubbing them roughly.

Leo looked at her puzzled. “ If you don’t want to I’ll wait.” He said caring about her.  
Wolfina bit on Raph’s shoulder and licked it.

Dana shook her head.  
"No please continue Leo!" she moaned.  
Raph churred and grunted groping her boobs.

Leo nodded inserting himself deeper into her. He started slowly and picked up faster.  
Wolfina moaned and whimpered. “ ~Raphie!” She moaned.

Dana wrapped her legs around his waist arching her back scratching his shoulders moaning.  
Raph smirked as he went down and bit her shoulder hard drawing blood and lapped at it.

Leo churred and moaned. “~Dana, baby.” He moaned.  
Wolfina whimpered and licked his ear. 

Dana whimpered.  
Raph then sunk his teeth further into her skin.

Leo smirked and kissed her lips roughly. He went harder and faster hitting her sweet spot.  
Wolfina sighed happily. “ Raphie, Your mine.” She sassily said. 

Dana kissed his lips roughly back moaning in the kiss.  
Raph pulled his teeth out of her skin slapping her ass cheeks really hard leaving his handprint on them.  
"And you're mine and you're my mate forever babe never forget that," he huskily said to her.

Leo moaned and growled lowly. “ Dana , I’m about to cum.” He smirked.  
He then let his seed inside of her.  
Wolfina licked his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Dana panted as he slid out of her and she snuggled into him.  
"I love you Leo," she said smiling.  
Raph teased her and smirked denying her entrance.

Leo smiled and snuggled holding her closer.  
“ I love you too, baby.” Leo said.  
Wolfina growled and bit his bottom lip.

Dana then fell back asleep.  
Raph playfully still denied her.

Leo fell asleep as well.  
Wolfina growled lowly and started to massage his muscles.

Dana was still asleep.  
Raph opened his mouth churring.

Leo awoke the next morning, his room all dark of course.  
He smiled seeing Dana still sleeping sweetly. He then left and told his servant , Hank to go and get food for Dana.  
Wolfina slipped her tongue inside battling for dominance. 

Dana woke up and saw that Leo was gone. She pouted. She got up and got dressed into her clothes from her suitcase and she had all her money and life savings with her she was going to go into town and get groceries and more clothes.  
Raph French kissed her tongue battling with her as he came out on top. Hours later Raph woke up and saw Wolf was still sleeping.

Leo could sense Dana was awake and went to her.  
Wolfina stirred screaming in pleasure Raph’s name. 

Dana saw Leo coming into his room.  
Raph smirked at her.

Leo kissed her good morning.  
“ I sent my servant Hank into town for food for you, baby.” He said.  
Wolfina awoke to see Raph was awake.  
“ I’m sorry, did I wake you?” She sleepily said.

Dana nodded to him.  
"I need to go into town myself and get more clothes and also oh god I need to go back home! Shit!" she said frazzled.  
Raph shook his head no.  
"No you didn't wake me up babe. I was already up. I was hearing you scream my name in your sleep," he cooed to her.

Leo smiled and nodded yes.  
“ I’ll send one of my servants to help you, baby. What do you need at your home?” He answered.  
Wolfina blushed. “ I was having a nice dream about you and me.” She said sweetly.

Dana was worried.  
"No Leo you don't understand. I told you I don't live here I live in the U.S. in New York City. Since I'm living here now I must get my daughter. She needs me," she explained to him panicking.  
Raph nodded and smirked at her.  
"I know babe I could tell," he chuckled.

Leo nodded giving her permission to go and get her daughter.  
Wolfina blushed.

Dana looked at him growling.  
"Excuse me Leo but you do not give me permission to do anything! I will do and can do whatever I want by myself. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I hope you don't think I'm cheating on you cause I'm not. I already had my daughter from a previous relationship and I'm a single mom," she explained angrily to him.  
Raph nuzzled her neck.

Leo nodded. “ I understand, baby.”  
Wolfina cuddled next to him. She kissed his cheek.

Dana nodded as she left to go back to America and get her daughter. The next day she came back with Brielle her daughter and her stuff and Brielle's stuff.  
"You see Leo even though you took my virginity Brielle is not my child. She was my best friend's child before she passed away last year and she wanted me to take care of her," Dana explained.  
Raph nuzzled her neck churring smirking at her. 

“ That was very nice of you to do that.” Leo smirked.  
Wolfina howled.

Dana nodded and smiled at him.  
"Yeah so I hope you don't mind someone else here too," she said to him.  
Raph purred licking her neck. 

“ No problem.” He replied. He welcomed Brielle to his and Dana’s home. He went to show her around.  
Wolfina moaned and whimpered. “ Raph?! We should probably get cleaned up. I know I need a shower.” She told him. 

Dana followed him.  
"Uh Leo Brielle is only 1! You can't show her around! She won't understand!" she said to him.  
Raph nodded as he got up and went into his bathroom turning on the water in the shower.

“ Oh? Sorry I didn’t realize.” Leo said honestly. He then quickly grabbed Dana’s to come along with them.  
Wolfina waited for Raph to come out. 

Dana followed Leo and Brielle holding her in her arms hugging her and kissing her face.  
"Leo I love you."  
Raph grabbed Wolf and brought her in the shower with him as he started to wash her body. 

Leo nodded and kissed her. “ I love you too, baby.” He continued to walk by her and Brielle until the end of their tour.  
Wolfina was enjoying this. “ ~Raphie.” She moaned because it felt good.

Dana kissed him back and she picked up Brielle and held her kissing her face.  
"What do you think of Brielle Leo?"  
Raph got everywhere washing her body.

Leo looked at Brielle and smiled. “ She’s like my own. She beautiful.”  
Wolfina turned around and started to wash Raph’s body.

Dana smiled and nodded to him. Pretty soon she set Brielle down as she went to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She was pregnant.  
Raph churred happily.

Leo soon became worried. “ Dana you alright?” he asked at the bathroom door.  
Wolfina loved to hear Raph churr. She began to wash everywhere else and then she was done.

"Leo this can't be! I'm pregnant with your child!" she yelled scared.  
Raph then washed her hair massaging her scalp.

Leo was now happy , but scared for Dana. “ Your sure? I’m so happy Dana, but I’m scared for you.” He said worried but happy.  
Wolfina sighed in happiness.hang brb. sorry had a phone call stupido phone ok oh ok XD 

"It's gonna be a half human half vampire Leo but the child is going to kill me before it's even born! We can't keep it! We have to kill it!" she said sadly.  
Raph was then done as he rinsed her hair.

Leo eyes soon widened in sadness and fear. “ We can’t kill. Vampires can’t die unless by pure silver or garlic. I love you whatever decision you make.”  
Wolfina smirked loving his every loving gesture. 

"Well I will get a c section done and then I will kill the child with silver before it's even fully developed. I don't want to die Leo," she said scared.  
Raph then got out of the shower and he dried Wolf off with a towel.

Leo nodded understanding sadly.  
Wolfina knew now that she loved Raph. “ Raph, if you don’t feel the same I understand. But *biting her lip.* I love you.” She then kissed him and broke for air. 

"Get your brother Leo he can perform it right?" Dana asked him.  
"I love you too babe," Raph cooed to her.

Leo nodded going to knock on Raph’s door. “ Raph? Are you in there?” Leo asked his brother.  
Wolfina freaked out hearing another voice and her not being dressed, She clinged tight to Raph.

Dana shook her head.  
"No I meant Donnie not Raph Leo," she facepalmed.  
Raph ignored Leo and kissed Wolf in her lips passionately.

Leo facepalmed himself. “ nevermind Raph.” He left Raph and went for Donnie. “ Don? You in there?” he asked Donnie.  
Wolfina leaned into the kiss.

Dana waited. Donnie answered.  
"Yes I'm here, what's up?" he asked Leo.  
Raph deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around his waist.

Leo then opened the door. “ We need you Donnie and quick. Dana needs her baby killed or she’ll die.” Leo hung his head sadly.  
Wolfina arched her back quicker than usual. 

Donnie nodded.  
"Ok just have Dana come into my lab now," he told Leo walking to his lab.  
Raph roughly kissed her now groping her boobs.

Leo nodded picking up Dana bridle style and taking her into Donnie’s lab.  
Wolfina moaned. “ Raphie. Your mine.” 

Dana was wondering where Leo was taking her.  
"And you're mine forever babe," he said smirking at her. 

Leo looked at Dana. “ We’re going to Donnie’s lab to save your life.”  
Wolfina smiled sweetly.

Dana nodded.  
"I see thanks Leo," she said nuzzling him.  
Raph roughly kissed her.

Leo nodded. They finally reached the lab.  
Wolfina soon was moaning like crazy.

Dana was laid down on the table.  
Raph French kissed her.

Leo stood back and waited until the surgery was finished.  
Wolfina kissed back. She smiled at him.

Dana was put under anesthetics and she was numbed in certain areas. She was out as Donnie did the surgery. Hours later she woke up and the child was out of her and killed.  
Raph stroked her cheek as he laid on his bed with her.

Leo sadly but happily went to Dana’s side.  
“ Are you okay baby?”  
Wolfina cuddled next to him.

Dana got up off the table and smiled at him. She nodded.  
"Yeah I'm fine why?"  
Raph got up as he went to see her friend to see if she was alright.

Leo smiled happily. “ I was worried about you, baby.”  
Wolfina was worried about Dana. 

Dana looked and him and hugged him kissing his cheek.  
Raph took Wolf to see Dana.

Leo smiled and hugged back.  
Wolfina followed Raph and saw Dana. “ Dana are you alright?”

Dana snuggled into his embrace.  
"Yeah I'm fine Wolf," Dana said to her smiling.

Leo held her closer. “ I’m glad you're fine baby.”  
“ I’m glad you are okay, Dana.” Said Wolfina.

Dana blushed and looked up at him smiling.  
Raph just watched them smiling.  
"You're a vampire aren't you now Wolf?" Dana asked her.

Leo smiled back. He soon was kissing her forehead and smiling.  
Wolfina nodded. “ Yes, yes I am Dana. And it’s awesome.” She replied.

Dana giggled at Leo and she nodded to Wolf.  
"I see Wolf well I'm glad you're happy," she said smiling at her.  
Raph hugged Wolf to him tightly and nuzzled her neck chirping.

Leo soon was nuzzling Dana and smiling.  
Wolfina smiled back. “ Thanks Dana. Your such a great friend.”  
Wolfina giggled and smiled.

Dana smiled back at her as she whimpered to Leo.  
"Thanks Wolf and no prob. Leo please," she said to both of them.  
Raph picked Wolf up bridal style going to watch tv.

Leo picked her up bridal style taking Dana to their room.  
Wolfina held onto Raph and feel asleep in his arms.

Dana giggled again as she nuzzled Leo's chin.  
Raph looked down and smiled nuzzling her cheek.

Leo soon laid her on the bed and laid next to her cuddling.  
Wolfina slept peacefully and whimpered as Raph nuzzled her.  
The End


End file.
